


ChanSoo Tagalog tweetfic [Sugar Daddy]

by chansootagfic



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, lots of "fuck"
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chansootagfic/pseuds/chansootagfic
Summary: This is the continuation/nsfw scene of my sugar daddy au in twitter. My tweetfic startshere!A/N: this is my first time writing nsfw fic please bear with me :(
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	ChanSoo Tagalog tweetfic [Sugar Daddy]

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation/nsfw scene of my sugar daddy au in twitter. My tweetfic starts [here!](https://twitter.com/chansootagfic/status/1208602126210891776?s=20)
> 
> A/N: this is my first time writing nsfw fic please bear with me :(

“Myself.”

Chanyeol just stared at him.

“I’ll be giving all myself to you.”

Still no answer.

“Have sex with me.”

Chanyeol doesn’t react. But Kyungsoo saw something change in Chanyeol’s eyes that makes Kyungsoo wants to touch him as soon as possible.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Matagal na. I don’t know what’s keeping us so long to finally do this. I mean.. ito naman dapat ang ginagawa ko diba? As your sugar baby?”

“This is why I’m not doing this to you. Iniisip mo na ginagawa ko lahat ‘to sayo, na kailangan mong gawin ‘to sakin kasi iniisip mo na pang-sugar baby ka lang sa paningin ko.”

“Well..Isn’t it true?”

“No.”

“Then prove it to me!”

“By having sex with you?”

“Yes.”

Chanyeol heavily breathes. “I won’t be having sex with you.”

“Wha-“

“I’ll make love to you.” Then he pulls Kyungsoo closer. Sinunggaban niya ng halik. Chanyeol knows Kyungsoo visibly shocked but he suddenly relaxed and reacts to Chanyeol’s languid kisses. Torrid kiss ang ginagawa sa kanya! But he instantly responding. Labi sa labi. Dila sa dila. Laway sa laway. They’re both so fucking horny and hot this time. Nang makaramdam sila ng paghahabol ng hininga they stopped pero hindi nalalayo ang mukha sa isa’t isa.

“Bed” Bulong ni Chanyeol. He can smell Chanyeol’s breath. Amoy mint toothpaste.

Kyungsoo nods. Niyakap siya ni Chanyeol, saka binuhat at naglakad papunta sa kama nila. Then Kyungsoo is kissing him throughout his face. Binaba ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo and started removing his jacket and shirt. Good thing it’s not a polo or long sleeves kung hindi maiirita si Chanyeol magtanggal at masisira niya yun. Looks like Kyungsoo already planned what he’ll wear. Baka sure na siyang mangyayari ‘to. Balik ngayon si Chanyeol sa mukha ni Kyungsoo para halikan ito. Peppering kisses from his forehead down to his lips. Mas matagal sa labi until he feels Kyungsoo is hugging him to his neck and hugging his waist by Kyungsoo’s legs. Pilit pinapalapit ni Kyungsoo ang katawan ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” bulong ni Chanyeol while he’s now sucking his earlobe down to his neck.

“Yes” parang hindi na naririnig ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya because he keeps on groaning and softly breathes whenever Chanyeol is kissing him.

“Hmm.” Nasa leeg na ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. Seriously giving him love bites sa magkabilang leeg then to his chest. Down to his nipple. He’s sucking his nipple putangina.

“Fuck” Kyungsoo moaned. Nagawa na ‘to ni Chanyeol last time nung nasa counter sila but still, so fucking good! Grabe ang power ng labi ni Chanyeol para maka-react siya ng ganito.

Kyungsoo is started taking Chanyeol’s clothes off. “I want to feel your skin against me.”

“Fuck, Kyungsoo. You make me feel more turn on.”

Chanyeol suddenly stopped to help Kyungsoo taking off his shirt. Sinimulan na rin ni Chanyeol magtanggal ng pants ni Kyungsoo and fuck, fuck, and fuck. Chanyeol is speechless. He looks at Kyungsoo’s thighs, and he softly caresses it. Kyungsoo shivers. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol pataas.

“Turn back, babe” Sumunod agad si Kyungsoo. Shit kasi hindi na siya makapag-antay.

“Tangina. This bum of yours.” Sabay hawak sa buttcheeks ni Kyungsoo and slap it a little. Kyungsoo whimpers. There, Chanyeol can now see the most precious body part of Kyungsoo. “Ang tagal ko ‘tong hinintay.” He slaps it again.

“Hng..” Napapaungol na lang si Kyungsoo sa mga sampal na ginagawa ni Chanyeol.

“I have a problem.” Ano na naman bang problema ng sugar daddy niya?

“Uh..what?”

“I don’t have any lube.” He’s saying it habang hinahaplos ni Chanyeol ang pwet ni Kyungsoo.

“I have it in my bag. You can get it.” Napatigil si Chanyeol.

“You really planned this. Aren’t you?”

“And you didn’t plan this.” backfire ni Kyungsoo kahit na sa unan ang pwesto ng mukha niya.

“I..don’t..”

“It’s okay..Please put your finger in my hole now.” Tumayo si Chanyeol saglit para kunin ang lube sa bag ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala rin akong condoms.”

“I don’t want you to use that.”

“What? Kyungsoo we need to- ”

“Chanyeol, I’m clean. I’ve planned this already kahit hindi mo pa ako niyayaya dito sa Japan. As my birthday gift. So nagpacheck ako kahit na alam ko sa sarili ko na walang bad result because I’m still a virgin.”

Nang walang narinig na sagot si Kyungsoo, napaangat siya ng ulo at lumingon kay Chanyeol pero hindi niya masyadong maanninag dahil nakadapa siya so he lied back to see him and now Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol’s hooded eyes. Nakatingin sa pwet niya.

“So? Don’t tell me you’re not having a check-up for months?”

“I’m also clean. Kakacheck up ko lang last month. Don’t worry.” Then Chanyeol smirks.

“Oh my fucking..I like that reaction, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol is getting lube from his two fingers. Bumukaka agad si Kyungsoo.

“What did you say? Chanyeol? Remember the time when I said what you should call me while we’re doing this?” then Chanyeol slowly insert his middle finger. Kyungsoo moaned.

“Dad..oh fuck your finger feels so good.”

“Say it again.”

“Ugh.. Daddy.”

“Okay good, baby.” Chanyeol inserts another finger.

“Ohh. Shit.” Lumalakas ang ungol ni Kyungsoo dahil idinidiin ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya paloob and he’s stretching his hole.

“Masakit ba?”

‘Okay but why Chanyeol suddenly turns soft? Sobrang daddy niya magsalita kanina.’ Banat lang ni Kyungsoo sa isip niya.

“Not really, kaya pa naman. Insert another.” Sumunod si Chanyeol. Pagkatapos ay gumalaw sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo.

“Putangina. Sa kamay ko pa lang ramdam ko na ang sikip mo. What more if my dick is inside this.” He inserts fourth finger when Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s hole is stretching and this time, Kyungsoo is starting to lose his sanity. Chanyeol keeps on stretching Kyungsoo’s hole by his fingers until he feels Kyungsoo is ready. Buti na lang mabilis mag-adjust ‘tong pwet ni Kyungsoo at kung hindi ay baka labasan na agad siya sa ginagawa ng daliri ni Chanyeol.

Tumayo si Chanyeol para tanggalin ang belt, pants, and boxer nito. At matindi ang paglalaway ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang gustong-gusto niyang makita. Kapag sinabi niyang daks, hindi basta-bastang malaki. Kasi putangina malaki talaga! Ramdam naman niyang daks si Chanyeol sa tuwing may make out sila pero di higit sa inaasahan niya ang laki nito. Pakiramdam niya ay mawawasak agad siya ni Chanyeol. And he’s so blessed na mararanasan niya first time ang ganitong kalaking kayamanan ni Chanyeol.

“Tapos mo ng titigan?” nabaling ngayon ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol who is now staring at him while stroking his hard dick with lube.

“Yes, so fuck me now.”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Easy. Chill ka lang. I’ll make sure na hindi ka makakalakad bukas.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa paghinga. Okay that was so hot. Syempre hindi siya papatalo.

“Siguraduhin mo lang. I’m expecting you to ride me hard and fast until I became crazy with your cock. Then we will both come. We will do that. Daddy.”

“The fuck, Kyungsoo. You and your dirty mouth.”

“Don’t deny, you like it.”

“Saan mo natutunan yan?”

“Sa mga porn.”

“Damn you. All I thought you’re too innocent for this.”

“It’s true. At first. Then I started watching since I knew you. Para hindi ka ma-disappoint sa akin ‘pag ginawa natin ‘to.” then Kyungsoo winks at him.

“I will never disappoint at you, Kyungsoo.” ‘Okay biglang soft na naman siya.’ sabi ng isip ni Kyungsoo.

Pumwesto na si Chanyeol. Napayakap na rin ang binti ni Kyungsoo sa bewang ni Chanyeol para madali na lang ipasok kung ano ang dapat na ipasok.

“Are you ready?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Matagal na.” hinaplos muna ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Chanyeol sabay kapit sa leeg nito saka hinalikan sa labi.

Chanyeol is letting Kyungsoo feel his dick by just inserting only the tip that has now with pre-cum.

“Fuck!” Nagpipigil ngayon si Kyungsoo ng paghinga.

Now Chanyeol is slowly inserting his dick. They both moaned from the feeling, from the sensation. And Kyungsoo started closing his eyes. Even though he feels good, he still feels  
hurt. Really hurt. But he doesn’t want to let Chanyeol knows this.

“Kyungsoo, open your eyes.” Napadilat ngayon si Kyungsoo and looking at Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Fuck, you’re hurt!” Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang panic nito. Maybe he doesn’t want to hurt him. Well, kelan ba siya sinaktan ni Chanyeol?

“No.. Chanyeol.. please.. don’t.. don’t stop.” He holds Chanyeol’s face. His sugar daddy is so hot. Sweating. Breathing heavily. Eyes full of lust, concern and.. love? Parang nawawala  
na ang sakit nang makita na si Chanyeol ngayon pagkabukas ng mata nya.

“I won’t move ‘till you said it. You need to adjust more and be stretch first.”

Kyungsoo nods. “Okay.”

Another second passes and Kyungsoo can now feel his hole adjusting to Chanyeol’s dick.

“Move now, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol obliges.

He’s slowly moving and they both moan from the feeling. Lakas ng ungol ni Kyungsoo nang pabilis nang pabilis ang pagbayo sa kanya ni Chanyeol.

“Putangina! Harder!” nawawala na sa katinuan si Kyungsoo. Chanyeol thrusts him harder, same as kissing Kyungsoo hard. It’s obviously heard in every corner of the room their loud moans, slapping of their skins, the sloppiness of their kiss. Chanyeol stopped the kiss to say something, but still pushing and pulling. “Fuck this shit! Napakasikip mo Kyungsoo tangina!” and suddenly pulls his dick. Narinig ni Chanyeol ang ungol ni Kyungsoo. Ungol na nagrereklamo.

“What the actual fu- ” di na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang pagsasalita when he surprise Chanyeol by abruptly pushing his dick again inside his hole. Napasigaw talaga si Kyungsoo.

“You’re so tight and so soft. Napakasarap mo.. alam mo ba ‘yon?!” Chanyeol goes back by thrusting so hard and fast. Kyungsoo is touching Chanyeol’s back. Nakakalmot na niya si Chanyeol sa sobrang sarap ng ginagawa sa kanya ngayon at sa likod niya lang siya nakakapit. They’re staring at each other’s eyes while Chanyeol is keep on thrusting Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s hands came to Chanyeol’s face while moaning, wiping Chanyeol’s forehead and hair that full of sweat now.

“You like it?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yes..very much.”

But Chanyeol stopped.

“Chanyeol.. why-.”

“Sssh. Just want to feel you by staying for a while. Let me.”

“Hmm. Okay.” Now he can really feel in his ass how big Chanyeol’s cock is when Chanyeol doesn’t move. He feels like he’s in heaven already. Kung alam lang niya na ganito kasarap ang makarat ng isang Chanyeol Park, noong unang araw pa lang ng pagkikita nila nagpakarat na siya.  
Chanyeol started stroking Kyungsoo’s hair, then caressing his eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and lips. Chanyeol softly kissing it until they’re exploring each other’s mouth again. He breaks apart their kiss but Chanyeol is still not moving.

“Are you..are you happy?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Yes. Very.”

“I want to make you happy; you know.”

“I told you, you’re making me happy. Every time. And I also want to make you happy.”

He can see through Chanyeol’s eyes the contentment. The happiness of his answer, he thinks.

“Will you do me everything to make me happy?” seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Of course!” Kyungsoo is caressing Chanyeol’s face and staring at his eyes. Because it’s so damn true. He’ll do everything to make Chanyeol happy. Chanyeol get both of Kyungsoo’s hands and placed it on the bed beside Kyungsoo’s head. He holds his hands and put his fingers into Kyungsoo’s. There. Their hands are really fit for each other. Pero bumitaw si Chanyeol saglit and getting something under Kyungsoo’s pillow by his left hand. Kyungsoo became curious kasi hindi niya alam na may gamit sa ilalim ng unan ng kama nila?? At anong kinukuha niya don??

Until Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol putting something in his left, ring finger.

“Then marry me.”

Chanyeol kisses him, then starts moving again. Kyungsoo surprisingly moaned.

“Oh my god…Chanyeol! Fuck!”

Chanyeol thrusting deep inside him. Faster and faster.

“Chanyeol..stop.. stop for..awhile..Oh my goodness!”

“I…I can’t..I feel..feel like..I’m cumming!” Kyungsoo let him. For now. Naghahalo-halo ang emosyon niya ngayon. Chanyeol pleasuring him, but at the same time giving him this unexpected marriage proposal. What the actual fuck??? Is this for real??? Papakasalan siya ni Chanyeol?? Talagang sa ganitong set-up siya nagpropose??? Bakit??? So Chanyeol loves him??? Hindi ito panaginip??? Final answer?? Okay he will confirm this later kasi putangina lalabasan na rin siya!

“Oh fuck!” Chanyeol groaned when he pulls out his cock and drips his seed into Kyungsoo’s thigh. Napaungol na rin si Kyungsoo when he came. Unti-unting dumapa si Chanyeol sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

“That was..” Hindi na matuloy ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin dahil sa hingal na nararanasan niya ngayon.

“Unexpected..for me..seriously.” naghahabol din ngayon ng hininga si Kyungsoo.

“I know.”

They became silent. A comfortable one. Hindi masabi ni Kyungsoo sa ngayon ang mga gusto niyang sabihin. Ang daming tanong. Ang daming mga sitwasyon ang bumabagabag sa kanya ngayon.

After some minutes ay humiwalay si Chanyeol sa katawan ni Kyungsoo para mahiga sa tabi nito. Then he hugs Kyungsoo.

“Chanyeol- ”

“I’ll wait for your answer tomorrow, Soo. If you don’t want it, It’s okay for me. Just.. don’t leave me. Just still stay by my side.” Then he kisses his temple.  
Hindi siya sumagot agad. He’s just processing on what is really happening to him. To them. Lumapit siya kay Chanyeol to ask him for the last time this night pero nakita na niyang natutulog na si Chanyeol.

“Walanghiya. Pagkatapos akong yayain magpakasal, tutulugan ako.”

Well.. may bukas pa. They need a lot of talk.

He hugs Chanyeol ang kisses his lips.

“Goodnight. My future husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any other suggestions, reactions, you can comment here para ma-improve ko yung writing skills ko. :D thank you sa mga nagbasa and patiently waiting sa mga update!


End file.
